Falling for Cullen
by Clumsy Dreamer
Summary: According to airline tycoon Emmett CUllen business always trumphed over romance, and babies were best appreciated from affar. That was untill beautiful stranger with whom he shared a mind blowing tryst revealed he had fathered her baby daughter.Sum inside


**Summary:**According to airline tycoon Emmett CUllen business always trumphed over romance, and babies were best appreciated from affar. That was untill beautiful stranger with whom he shared a mind blowing tryst revealed he had fathered her baby daughter.

If Bella Swan thought she could drop a bombshell and just disapear she didn't know who Emmett. For a Cullen would never deny his own flesh and blood. He was determined to have his daughter under his roof... even if it ment marrying a stranger

* * *

Chapter 1:

"I've been stood up," Emmett Cullen closed his cell phone with a snap. Setting his empty glass down on the lustrously polished bar top, he signaled the bartender Mike, an older man with knowing eyes, to fill it again.

"Well," Mike said, "I think this is a first for you isn't it? You losing your touch?"

Emmett snorted a laugh and leaned deeper into the cushioned back of the dark red bar stool. Swiveling it a half turn, he glanced over the dimly lit room behind him. The Hotel Franklin, the only five-star hotel between the tiny town of Birkfield and Sacramento, boasted one of the best bars in the state.

It also conveniently close to the Cullen Family airfield where Emmett spent most of his time. He kept a suite in the hotel for those nights when he was too tired to drive home and thought of the elegant bar almost as his office.

"Oh hell no, That's never going to happen. Wasn't a women who blew me off, Mike," Emmett said with a grin. "My cousin Nathan canceled on me. His assistant was driving his car to his Mountain place and had problems. Nathan to the rescue."

"Ah," The bartender nodded. "Good to know you're not slipping. Thought maybe it was a sign of the apocalypse or something."

He did not have good luck with women, Emmett mused. Or at least he always had. Soon enough, all of that would be over. He frowned a little at the thought.

"Something wrong?" The bartender asked.

Emmett shot him a look. "Nothing I want to talk about."

"Right, another drink. Coming right up."

While he waited, Emmett let his gaze slide around the elegantly appointed bar. The room gleamed with a warm glow as discreet lighting reflected off the wood walls and marble floors. The mahogany bar itself curved around the room in a sinuous bend that was nearly artistic. Tall, high-backed red leather stools were pulled up to the bar inviting patrons to sit and stay awhile. Small round tables spotted the floor, each of them boasting flickering candlelight. And the soft, lazy strains of jazz piped in through overhead speakers.

In the bar a man could relax and a lone women could enjoy a quiet drink without being hassled. At the moment, the place was practically. empty. There were two couples at the tables and at the far end of the bar, a women sat alone like Emmett. Instinctively Emmett's gaze fixed on the brunette women and he smiled. She gave him a long, sly look that fired his blood before returning her attention to her martini.

"She's a looker alright," Mike muttered as he refilled Emmett's glass with his favorite, Irish whiskey.

"What?"

"The brunette." The bartender risked a quick look himself. "Saw you spot her. She's been sitting over there for an hour, nursing that one drink and acting like she's waiting for someone."

"Yeah?" Emmett took a longer look. Even from a distance there was something about the women that made his blood start to hum. He began to think that maybe Nathan not showing up was a good thing.

"Can't imagine anyone standing _her_ up," Mike said as he moved off to fill another order.

Emmett couldn't either. This was a woman who demanded a man's attention. He watched her long fingers move up and down the stem of her martini glass in a slow strokes and his body instantly jerked to attention as strongly as if her hand was moving across his skin.

She looked up and her gaze slammed into his. He couldn't see her eyes from but he had a feeling there was a knowing gleam in them. She knew he was watching her. Had probably done the whole stroke-the-crystal thing on purpose to get his attention. Well congratulations, babe, it worked.

Picking up his drink, Emmett casually walked the length of the bar, slipping from the lamplight to shallow, his gaze continually fixed on the brunette who watched his approach. As he got closer, he could appreciate the view even more.

She smiled and a blast of something hot and driving roared up inside him. He hadn't felt anything like that in...well, ever. Instantaneous heat. Even from a distance she was affecting him.

She swiveled on the bar stool as he approached and Emmett took that moment to size her up completely. She wasn't very tall, maybe five-foot five but she was wearing black heeled sandals that would give her an extra few inches. Her Auburn hair was up to her shoulder cut close to her head, and small gold hoops in her ears twinkled in the light as long as she tipped her head to look at him and the V neck that dipped low enough to show case her beasts that were just the right size.

Her big eyes were blue and focused on him and one corner of her mouth was tipped up in an inviting smile as he stopped beside her.

"This seat taken?"

"It is now," she said and hew voice was a whisper that sounded like long nights and lazy mornings.

He shot his cuffs straightened his dark red tie, slid onto the stool beside hers and said, "I'm Emmett and you're beautiful."

She laughed and shook her head. "Does that line always work?"

He nodded to her in acknowledgment. "More often than not. How's it doing tonight?"

"I'll let you know after you buy me another drink."

Oh yeah. He'd have to remember to thank Nathan for blowing him off tonight. Turning he signaled Mike for a refill, then looked back at her. Close up, her eyes were as blue as the deep sapphire of her dress. Her mouth was tinted a deep pink and her lips were lush and full, tempting him to lean in and take what he wanted.

But he could wait. Waiting was half the fun.

"So, do I get to know your name?"

"Bella. You can call me Bella."

"Pretty name."

"Not really," she said, shrugging one shoulder. "My full name is Isabella."

Emmett grinned. "Well, that's prettier."

She returned the smile and Emmett could have sworn he actually felt his blood start to simmer. The woman packed a hell of a punch with that smile.

"No, it's really not. Not when your ten years old and your friends have names like Tiffany or Brittney or Amber..."

"So you went with the short version."

She glanced up at Mike with a murmured "thank you," as the bartender delivered her bright green Appletini. "I did," she said. "And have my father to thank for it. My mother loved Spanish myths, hence my name. My father loved baseball. Hence the nickname."

Emmett blinked, then laughed, getting the connection instantly. "Bella _bella_?"

Surprise flickered briefly in her eyes. "I'm impressed that you know the name. Most in our generation don't."

Emmett eased into the conversation realizing he was having a good time. It was more than just her sex appeal, he was enjoying talking to her, too. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. "Please. You're talking to a man who still has a truckload of old baseball cards carefully tucked away in storage."

She lifted her drink and put her lips around the straw and sucked. Emmett went as hard as stone in an instant. His mouth was dry and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. He wasn't sure if she did that on purpose trying to set him on fire but whether she was or not the result was the same.

While he watched she crossed her legs in a slow slide of skin against skin and one sandaled foot began to swing. One of her hands cupped the bowl of her drink glass while the other stoked the stem, as she done before.

Now he was sure she was doing it deliberately. Because her dark blue gaze were fixed on his as if she were the measuring his reaction.

When she set her drink down she swept her tongue across her top lip as if searching for any errant drops of liquor. Emmett's gaze followed the motion and his insides fisted even tighter. Damn she was good.

"So Bella," he asked idly, "what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't have any," she admitted. "You?"

His gaze dropped from her face to her breasts and back up again. "Nothing special until a few minutes ago. Now I can think of a few ideas off the top of my head."

She chewed at her bottom lip as if she were suddenly nervous, but he wasn't buying it. Her moves were all too smooth. She was far too sure of herself, She'd set out to seduce him and she was doing a hell of a job at it.

Ordinary, Emmett preferred willing to be the one making the moves. But tonight, he was willing to make an exception. Mainly because the deed was done and he wanted her more than he wanted another breath. "Why don't you let me but you at the hotel restraunt? We could get to know each other a little bit better."

She smiled but her heart wasn't in it. Glancing around making sure they were secluded, she looked back at him. "I'm not in the mood for dinner thanks."

"Really?" Intrigued again, he asked, "Then what?"

"Actually I wanted to kiss you ever since you first entered."

Good she was going to be as upfront about this as he planned to be. "I'm a big believer in going after what you want."

"I'll bet you are," she murmured.

Her voice sounded breathless and he could feel her tension in the air. A tension he shared. All Emmett could think was kissing her.

Oh, he definitely owed Nathan.

"The question," Emmett said quietly, his gaze linking with her's daring her to look away, "is whether or not you believe in doing exactly what you want."

"Why don't we find out?" She leaned forward and he met her halfway, more than eager to get a taste of this woman. In mere minutes she'd driven him to the edge of a raw desire the like of which he'd never known before.

Their lips met and in that instant, electricity hummed between them. There was no other way to describe it. Emmett felt the burn, the rush, and gave himself up to it. There in the shadows, his mouth moved over hers, his blood practically screaming in his veins.

Her scent lavender filled him and clouded his mind. All he could concentrate on was the incredible feel of her mouth on his, even as he told himself to pull back. But as he shifted to break the kiss she reached up threaded her fingers through his hair and held him in place. Her mouth opened to him, inviting a deeper kiss even as her fingers pulled hard enough at his hair to pull several strands.

He jerked back, laughed shortly and said, "Ow."

She blushed bit down on her bottom lip and let her hand slide from the back of his head. "Sorry. Guess you bring the wild in me."

She was doing the same thing to him. Forget dinner. Time to get him some.

"I like wild," he said and laid one hand on her knee. "How wild are we talking?"

She took a breath grabbed her clutch purse off the bar and dipped her hand inside as if she were looking for something. Then she snapped the bag closed again, lifted her gaze to his and said, "Um, I think maybe this was a mistake."

"I think your wrong," he said and smiled to himself as she jumped a little at the touch of his fingertips moving across her thigh. "I think you are feeling a little wild tonight. And I know I am."

"Emmett..."

"Kiss me again."

"There are people here," she reminded him.

"Didn't bother you a second ago."

"Does now," she said.

"Ignore them," he coaxed. Not usually a man who liked audience but he couldn't care less right now. He needed to kiss her again. To remind her what was sizzling between them.

Her gaze lifted to his and he saw wavering in her eyes. Good enough. Leaning close to her he kept one hand on her leg letting his finger slide higher onto her thigh even as his mouth took hers again.

She inhaled sharply deeply at the touch of his slips and an instant later her inhibitions went out the window just as he hoped they would. Her tongue tangled with his and when he leaned closer sliding his hand higher she sighed into his mouth and shivered beneath his touch.

"Let's get out of here," He whispered, when he managed to take his mouth from hers.

"I can't."

"Yes we can," he said fingers moving higher, higher up her thigh. She shifted instinctively and he knew she was feeling the same burn he was. " I have a room upstairs."

"Oh.." she took a breath, blew it out and shook her head. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Trust me, it's the best idea I've had all day." Abruptly Emmett reached for his wallet threw a hundred dollar bill onto the bar then tucked his wallet away again and took one of her hands in his. "Come with me."

She looked up at him even in the dim light Emmett saw the sheen of something hot and needy in her eyes. She wasn't going to refuse him.

Standing up, she grabbed her bag off the bar and let him lead her from the room. He walked quickly wanting to reach the elevator before she changed her mind. She kept up with him, the sound of her shoes tapping out a quick rhythm.

Emmett wasted no time. The elevator doors dinged and swished open and he pulled his mystery women inside. Before the doors were shut again, he turned her back to the wall and kissed her. His tongue swept inside tangled with hers and he felt her surrender even as she lifted both arms to hook them around his neck. She held him close and arched her body into his as he pressed tighter and tighter to her.

Again and again, he ravaged her mouth and as he did he shifted one hand sliding up from her waist to cover one of her breasts. Even through the silky slide of the sapphire blue fabric, he felt her erect nipple. Flicking its tender surface with his thumb he listened to her moan and let that soft sound feed his passions.

The doors opened again on the top floor and Emmett stepped back from her reluctantly. Her hair was a wild tumble her eyes glossy and her delicious mouth was puffy and swollen from his kisses. He wanted her desperately.

Heading down the hall he opened the door to the suite that kept pulled her inside and then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Emmett yanked the zipper of her dress and slid the shoulder sleeves down to her arms. He thanked whatever gods were listening that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were beautiful just the right size perfect for his hands and looked so tempting he didn't wait another moment.

Covering them with his hands he pulled and tweaked with her hardened nipples as if they were the sweetest music ever composed. He bent his head to taste first erect bud then the other.

Her hands at his shoulders tightened holding him to her even as she swayed from the impact of his actions.

"More," he murmured, his tongue circling her nipple. "All."

And he pushed her dress the rest of the way to the floor. Her fingers were at his coat taking it off, then loosening his tie and tearing at the buttons of his shirt. His hands roamed her body.

Then her palms were on his naked chest and he felt the zing of heat slice into him. Quickly he tore off the rest of his clothes picked Bella up in his arms and carried her to the nearest flat surface. He wasn't going to wait another moment. He has to have her. Be in her.

"Now," she whispered as he laid her down on the extra wide couch in the living room of the suite. She opened her legs for him, reached up her arms and in pale wash of golden lamplight, her eyes burned and artic blue. "Now Emmett. I need..."

"Me too," he admitted, willing to let her know that from the first moment she'd smiled at him from across the room, he'd been aching for this. Then the talking was over and all that was left to be said was said by their bodies. He entered her with one hard thrust and she gasped arching for him, silently demanding he go deeper harder and faster.

He did. Every move she made only fed his need. Every response quickened the fired inside. Every touch slide of skin to skin, every gasp and moan and sigh worked together to push him higher than he'd ever been before. And Emmett wanted more.

He looked at her eyes when he felt her climax nearing. He watched as pleasure flashed across her face. He heard her gasp felt her body tremors. Then she locked legs around his hips and hold him tightly even as she rocked her hips and cried his name.

Something inside Emmett burst wide open and seconds later, his body erupted throwing him after her into wild surging storm.

* * *

**A/N: SO what do you think? SHould i continue it or not.??**

**R&R please**


End file.
